


Secrets revealed

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Modern chef AU. Gaston is a famous chef but it's LeFou that really does all the work. He doesn't particularly want to know. Stanley does.





	1. Stanley finds out the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TintagelCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagelCastle/gifts).



It was a normal summer night. LeFou was in the kitchen of Adam’s restaurant cooking alone so that no one would see him. He always stayed behind, further than all the other staff so he can cook by himself. The reason for that is that he was supposed to just be Gaston’s assistant, the one who ran all the errands and booked all the appointments for the famous chef. Gaston was the one everyone loved. He was the charming one that could get a position as a head chef at the most luxurious restaurant in Paris, not him. He was just the one with the talent that he couldn’t make the best of it. Their deal was that LeFou would cook in Gaston’s private kitchen apart from the other cooks. What Gaston did was put on a show every time a customer asked to congratulate the chef. He would also be the face on the cover of their, likely mostly LeFou’s, cookbook. It would be a success because of the recipes even though LeFou thought that the reason was Gaston’s charm and the rumors around town that he is in discussion with a TV station about a cooking show. The two friends’ secret was well-kept at least up until that night.

Stanley left in a hurry to go home after an exhausting day.  However, on his way, he put his hands in his pocket and realized a slight problem. It was empty, meaning he must had forgotten his keys back at the restaurant. He was working there as a waiter for almost two years and he was expecting a promotion within the month. He hoped that someone else would be there so he won’t have to call Belle to let him in.  Luckily for him, the staff door was unlocked and there was at least one more person there since some lights were on. He quietly moved towards the storage room passing the kitchen on his way. He could smell something delicious. The scent that hit his nose was a lemon that reminded his of a dessert his grandmother used to make him and his sisters when they were younger.

Leaning on the kitchen door Stanley saw the other man moving quickly around the kitchen like he was floating on air. Stanley’s first thought was that the beautiful man in front of him looked so content.  Suddenly he turned around and faced Stanley. It took Stanley a moment to comprehend that the one with him was LeFou.

‘’What are you still doing here? Do you know how late it is? Besides you are Gaston’s assistant you are supposed to be wherever he is.’’ Stanley was trying to hide the jealousy he was feeling towards the famous chef.

‘’I was just organizing some things for tomorrow. I overheard that a food critic will be dining here and I wanted to make sure everything will be in their right place. It will help Gaston cook better.’’ He was talking low being surprised at how fast he can come up with a lie under pressure.

‘’Really? And you thought to try to check if you can cook just as well as your boss while you’re at it? Also, I know you are lying for you are in the common kitchen and not Gaston’s private one. Are you worried about all the food that will be prepared tomorrow? Because the others won’t cook for the critic, they will only do the food preparations. What are you making exactly? It looks like something from our menu.’’ Stanley grabbed a spoon to taste the soup LeFou was making.

‘’You don’t want to try that, it will be horrible. I honestly can’t cook. I am wondering if Gaston would still keep me around if I wasn’t his best friend.’’ LeFou tried to snatch the spoon from Stanley’s hand but the younger man was too fast.

‘’This is delicious. Actually, I believe this is the best tomato soup I have ever tasted. Did you cook this? I didn’t know you are such a great chef.’’  He started looking around to find a plate and serve himself.

‘’You probably think so because you are hungry. Maybe you haven’t eaten anything all day and that’s the reason you believe the soup is good even if it really isn’t.’’  LeFou tried desperately to lie to the other but they both could see he was failing.

‘’I have tasted every dish that leaves the kitchen to ensure it’s up to the standards of Adam and Belle. I would say this could easily be up to their standards. So why don’t you drop the act and be honest with me?’’ He said sitting down to enjoy his late dinner.

‘’Fine since I’m already busted. I do cook, every day for the matter of fact. I have created and cooked every single dish that left Gaston’s kitchen. He doesn’t know how to.’’ LeFou revealed to Stanley.

‘’So I will be able to call you Remy now right?’’ Stanley laughed at his joke.

‘’Remy?’’

‘’Yes you know, like the mouse in Ratatouille. You are controlling Gaston to make it look like he is cooking amazing dishes.’’ He made hand gestures like a puppet master.

‘’Yes I caught the reference; I was just taken by surprise with the fact you know the movie. I didn’t take you for a Disney fan.’’ LeFou took a seat next to him.

‘’Of course I am, everyone is even if they don’t show it.’’ He smiled and continued eating.

‘’Ok, but you need to promise me that you won’t say anything about what is going on. If Adam or Belle find out the truth both I and Gaston could lose our jobs.’’ LeFou pleaded him.

‘’Well he would deserve it to be honest, but fine. Even if I believe that not only you wouldn’t lose your job but you would be offered the head chef position, I won’t say anything. On one condition, though.’’

‘’And what would that condition be, Stanley?’’

‘’That you would make me one of your best recipes. I love the food we serve here and now that I can comfortably ask you to, you can make me something.  Maybe that beef dish with the mushrooms we served last week. I came to dine with my family and they all agreed that it was exquisite.’’ He gave LeFou a wide smile to make him realize the praise was genuine.

‘’If that’s all you want I can do it, you just pick the date.  And now if you excuse me I have to prepare something so the others would believe Gaston was here and was working all night tonight. Besides tomorrow I have a dentist appointment and I won’t be here.  By the way, are you here for a reason other than to taste my soup?’’

Stanley remembered his keys and went to grab them.

‘’I will let you alone to work. Thank for dinner, I hope next time we will get to talk about something more than just work.’’


	2. Everyone else finds out too

Everything seems to go perfectly for LeFou and Stanley after the secret was revealed. They started seeing each other more frequently, considering the first dinner they shared was a total success. They got to know each other better. LeFou found out that Stanley didn’t have plans to stay a waiter for long. All he wanted was to gather enough money so he would start his own fashion boutique. He, on the other hand, told him that he didn’t actually have any career ambitions. Being under Gaston’s wings had given him a sense of security that made him be comfortable there, not wanting to take any chances. He was well aware that thinking this way couldn’t get him anywhere in life but he was sheltered in that situation. They also discussed their families and that Stanley’s parents were huge fans of the restaurant.

As for the food critic, he had an emergency and never showed up. Instead, he rescheduled his visit for a future date that was left open. In the matter of fact, he rescheduled it for the absolute worst moment imaginable.

The critic arrived the day that LeFou not only happened to be sick but he hadn’t mad enough time to inform neither Gaston not Stanley. He, of course, was lucky enough and had planned ahead making a few foods for Gaston to present to the customers. However, the critic the magazine sent had the habit of witnessing the chefs cook before tasting the food.

Like it would have been imagined, not only Gaston couldn’t cook to save his job and reputation but he had no idea how to even use the utensils or locate the ingredients in the pantry. This made the headlines in record time making the public despise Gaston and forcing Adam to consider firing him.

LeFou was feeling terrible when he found out the following day. ‘’I admit, I was the one making all the food but you don’t have to fire Gaston. Adam, he is your friend and you do know that this incident will make no one want to hire him now. Not even for deliveries. His reputation was ruined by the article and the critic mentioned that Belle promised her to fire Gaston in order to save the restaurant.’’

‘’I did that to prove to him that out establishment would continue working without the ‘’fraud’’ as he called him. And if we don’t find a replacement fast enough we will need to close down.’’ Belle defended herself.

Gaston was unfazed by the whole ordeal. He seemed like he didn’t care about what the owners would do. All he minded about was the TV show deal that he could no longer host. The critic had written about his lies to the newspaper and it spread like wildfire. Every famous person he had ever met was now judging him and acting like they had never met him. He seriously couldn’t care less about his job at the restaurant.

‘’Why don’t you let LeFou do it? I mean, he is already the one that had been cooking everything. I believe he deserves to prove to you that he is everything Gaston pretended to be. He already knows the menu and everyone on the kitchen staff likes him and listens to him. Less hustle for you with the process of hiring and training someone new.’’ Stanley smiled at LeFou being proud of his idea.

‘’Are you honestly considering replacing me with him? I know he is good at cooking but I am sure all the customers came here all the time because of my charm.’’ Gaston boasted.

‘’I agree with Stanley.’’ Adam said interrupting him ‘’and regarding you’’ he pointed to Gaston ‘’I would feel guilty to let you go after all this mess the revelation brought. What I can offer you, considering Annette is taking her maternity leave soon, is the host position. It will be a pay cut of course but you will be able to use your charm to be pleasant to the customers. I will expect your answer by the end of this week so I can let Annette know she would have to train you a little. I expect your answer too LeFou about becoming the head chef as soon as possible.’’

‘’I will do it. Only because I don’t want you to go to all this trouble to find a new chef. Although I would need to ask you for a few days, ten tops, to be completely ready to accept this challenge.’’

‘’You have yourself a deal, my friend. Anyways we would close the restaurant sooner or later for renovations. And now looks like the time to do it.’’ LeFou shook hands with the owner who guaranteed him a contract waiting for him to sign next Friday.

Stanley looked extremely smug when he ran into LeFou later the same day.

‘’Aren’t you glad I defended your honor?’’ LeFou looked confused.

‘’Fine, aren’t you glad I spoke up and got you a better job? It made me feel amazing like I was a Disney prince taking my sword out to fight the evil villain and save the princess or another prince.’’ He pointed to the other man who was looking at him with a puzzled look.

‘’Don’t look at me like that at least I stopped calling you after a mouse.’’ They both smiled shyly at each other.

‘’I don’t mind either way. Are you going somewhere in particular or just hanging around the neighborhood in the event you would see me and gloat?’’ He contorted his hands and started slightly rubbing them against each other.

‘’Now that you put it that way you could say I did just that. Did you talk with Gaston about what he is planning to do now?’’ He hated asking about it because he was a little worried that he would ruin the nice atmosphere. However, what had occurred might cast a shadow over his friend.

‘’Yes, he was angry at first but he put some thought in it and decided to accept Adam’s offer. Apparently being a host is easier than pretending to be a chef and keep up with all the lies. And by the way, thank you for everything Stanley.’’ He took the other’s hand in his and gave him a heartwarming smile.

‘’Don’t mention it. So do you have a plan as to what you will make on your official first night as the head chef?’’ Stanley was feeling flustered walking by LeFou’s side while holding hands.

‘’I don’t know. I was thinking something I have done before, maybe ratatouille.’’


End file.
